bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
War of Noble Sorts
Act I: Strange Encounters The was an area of sheer beauty. Enveloped in the greatest of sceneries, it was a perfect replica of the , and even then, it was a replica that engaged in even more conflict than their deceased counterparts. Through countless smaller wars, it appeared that every single conflict lead to another one. An endless cycle, brought out of only a single person's desire to see others die in vain. It was this very cycle that prompted the current Captain, Tenma Takamori to lead his own expedition in this dangerous campaign, the one which would risk hundreds of lives if he was not careful. Himself and his elite squad of Lieutenants were traversing through the rooftops of a populated town, occupied with hundreds of inns, armories, brothels and the like to accommodate for the hundreds of thousands of soldiers stocking up here to prepare for their next battle. They, like all other men, deserved the pleasures that they were wished for, and this is why Tenma suspected that there was a raid on this very day. Fear. Fear was to be aroused in the Humans and Shinigami, to show them what the conniving, hungry race known as could truly do. And therefore the armies of Hollows rampaged the hometown of these delicious Humans. With their invisible presence these minuses brought fear upon them. Hunting down the pluses on sight to devour their very soul. While a few of these Hollows remained behind with the humanoid. Watching those mindless creatures with their own devious amusement. Awaiting to heed the command of the one with the massive spiritual presence among their smaller respectful group. Silence. None uttered a sound as the feline humanoid walked forward and silently commanded them to follow her. The mindless beasts growled and snarled out as she passed them. But she bat them no eye as she continued to walk her path towards a less compact area. And these Hollows followed suit towards the pressure these souls hated the most. And with this, Tenma halted his squadron. "There is a presence here. I, as Captain, order you all to release your Shikai immediately. And whence you do, partner up with another individual. It does not matter whom you partner with, as long as you do so. Teamwork will get us through this threat. Remember, Soul Society lies above everything else!" The Lieutenants nodded in affirmation, and began to each release their respective zanpakutō. "Shirogane, you will be with me. Now, the lot of you, split up into the cardinal directions, but stay within the parameters of the town." Tenma barked his orders, and the Lieutenants used their Shunpo to get across the various parameters in the town. In the meantime, Tenma and Shirogane's Shihakusho had billowed within the wind, "They...are upon us, Shirogane. Prepare yourself." Thus two Lieutenants of the squadron separated themselves from their peers to rush forward into battle with the Hollows. Slashing every single beast that crossed their path. There, in the middle of the Lieutenants' battlefield, awaited them a beast of another whole level. "You are mine!" Bellowed the more masculine and tougher one of the two Shinigami. He jumped in the air to blend in with the bright sun shines to avoid the Hollows that surrounded this creature. "Stop it you idiot!" His partner screamed hopelessly at him, which he bluntly ignored. In order to succeed to bring a fatal blow, the masculine Lieutenant raised his arms above his head, with the blade pointing downwards to strike the feline creature. "I got you now..." ... Nothing. And there the Lieutenant stood bewildered and surrounded. Pain. Pain erupted from his chest and when he looked down to see the cause; he saw an icy green-blue claw with his blood pierced through his chest. With courage and fear the Lieutenant angled his Zanpakutō to see a monstrous humanoid looking back at him from behind him. "Shinigami," it spoke with a harsh and snarling tone. "Is this all you can offer?" How? He merely asked himself before he was thrown in front of the Adjuchas-class Hollows. And with regret the Lieutenant heard the end of his life. "Devour him and his ally." Tenma felt it, as well as Shirogane. The presence had vanquished; both, in fact, had vanished. There was a force upon them. A very powerful force that had a level of civilization to it. But Tenma focused on the situation at hand. "Shirogane, I'd like you to...release your Bankai. It is your job to defeat the Hollow present here. In the meantime, I must attend to...the other business." Shirogane nodded in approval, as Tenma had immediately disappeared from the area in which Shirogane resided in, he chanted, "Bankai...Guren no Yumiya Shino Yosumi!" In that very moment, an enormous level of spiritual power rushed into his being, before being expelled as a tremendously large column of deep red spiritual pressure, causing an even greater sum of Hollow to gather around him. In those moments, the Hollow began to prepare , and all Shirogane could do was smirk. "Shosumi: Tenpenchī!" At that moment, the spiritual power that enveloped him had disappeared, leaving him with nothing more than four extremely vast orbs of condensed spiritual energy floating around him in each of the cardinal directions. The first of these orbs rose to the sky, and in but an instant, exploded! The explosion caused a massive downpour of spiritual energy to eradicate anything that came into contact with it, leaving scores of Hollow turned into nothing but ash, reincarnating into the next life. In the meantime, Tenma continued to stride to where he felt the spiritual energy droop, in hopes of preventing the true threat that came along with this operation. And yet with this, came a unique smile upon his face, "It appears...I have found a new chess piece." He thought to himself, as he stopped calmly on one of the roofs of a building, noticing the corpses of both Lieutenants. "Horrible...but elegant..." Tenma noted, before seeing the figure that had caused this. They appeared as a woman; horribly elegant, perfectly figured in every way, covered with a body of green fur. This...was the rumored, the dangerous, the penultimate expression of a Hollow's emptiness. This was the Vasto Lorde. And yet, foolhardy Tenma had drawn his sword. In his brief moment of rage, his spiritual pressure spiked, and he jumped downward. Using the Jōdan position of Kendō, his overhead blade swiftly moved downward as he announced, "Suikawari!" In doing so, the spiritual pressure on the blade accelerated downwards, causing a powerful wave of energy to cause destruction on the environment below him, killing at least five Hollow while hopefully doing some damage to the true threat. And after doing so, he landed onto the ground, took his Chūdan, center stance and prepared for the worst. Thus the feline Hollow merely touched her arm that had a mere little scratch on it. "That tickled, Shinigami." She stated statically with a hint of boredom. And as the dust disappeared her pawns stood protectively in front of her. In return the feline Hollow crossed her arms and awaited the coming battle. One of her elite Adjuchas growled lowly under his breath. It was a three-headed dog named 'Cerbère'. "Aoga-sama, allow me to severe the head from this Shinigami scum," he snarled out. She remained silent. Whereas Cerbère took it as a signal to charge into combat. And right then, she raised her commanding voice. "Take three of the others with you and continue to trample over these lands." The remnants of the group existed out of at least ten weaker Hollows and her last three elite Adjuchas. It did not hurt her to see that another ten of these Hollows had been purified by the Shinigami. It had amused her to a degree. "You seem to be different than those fools that have already fallen before us," she, Aoga, complimented him. Therefore, her pawns remained utterly still and silent. It seemed that this particular Shinigami had attained her interest. And they were afraid to interfere with their Lord's actions. After all, they were afraid to feel her wrath. Tenma raised his right eyebrow in a questioning demeanor, before immediately chanting, "Provide a Solution, Kyōbima!" In that instant, Tenma was engulfed in a vibrant aura of violet spiritual energy, before his sword had completely vanished, leaving nothing but the hilt clawing out to the skies. "Do not dare to move, lowly Hollow. You hounds have no power over this dominion. Even a step is dangerous for you." Tenma scowled at them, pointing his empty hilt towards the feline Hollow now known as Aoga. "You there...are you one of...them?"